Etemon
Shortly after the defeat of Devimon, it seems the Digidestined were lacking a new major threat in their life. But the one they got as a replacement ended up being a down right wacky, weird, and bluntly a dumb-ass of a bad guy. Etemon is the Elvis-singing super souped-up simian villain that took on the Digidestined next. With a mike in his hand and a voice like the king's, this monkey menace proved he had more brawn then any speck of brains he thinks he even has. Etemon first arrived in a super steel trailer with his loyal army of Gazimon at his side. Operating through out his dark network, Etemon uses it to amplify his super sonic singing powers as well using it for a radar system to track down the Digimon and their kid friends. Devimon was a champion Digimon when he battled the kids, but Etemon was the first of the ultimate kind they had to face. With physical powers and endurance unlike any Digimon the kids had in their arsenal, Etemon was one prime mate you didn't wanna piss off. When he's not thrashing, or bashing his monkey knuckles into Digimon, Etemon uses his oh so annoying voice to sing Elvis music. He's incredibly vain and considers his music to be top notch in his ears. Not only that but Etemon is a bit of a muscle brain, he doesn't really know how to properly operate his own dark network. Etemon just uses it to pump up his music and is basically a lazy monkey. But he's not afraid to take any foe head on in combat, especially if it's a nosey Digidestined. It was later revealed that Etemon's network was operated by Datamon, an evil machine Digimon who Etemon defeated in battle and imprisoned in a pyramid. Tai and Sora freed him and in return, Datamon kidnapped Sora and planned to copy her to use Biyomon's power. But Etemon caught onto this and beat the bot once again. Datamon then opened the dark network and dumped computer viruses into it, the network got out of control and absorbed both Datamon and Etemon. But the megalomaniac monkey bonded his body into the network and became a super powered version of himself. Tai and MetalGreymon blasted his new dark network form into oblivion. But he survived and somehow force evolved himself just to survive thus turning Etemon into MetalEtemon. Puppetmon was menacing the Digidestined at the moment, and MetalEtemon engaged the Dark Master in a wild brawl. Eventually the two got bored and split, leaving MetalEtemon to hunt down Joe and Mimi. Leomon returned having evolved into SaberLeomon, he tried to help Joe and Mimi but was killed by MetalEtemon while protecting Mimi. MetalEtemon's armor was made of the strongest metal in existence, and was nearly impossible to even dent. But Zudomon's hammer and a sacrificial attack by SaberLeomon put the metallic monkey out of the Digidestined's misery once and for all. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Villains